starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Wild magic
and Sunstar with the Gliders inside the Wild Magic in "Shadowsong"]] The wild magic is a key concept in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. All magic in the show is based on channeling it. Like rivers of invisible electrical currents, the wild magic flows, roiling and twisting through cosmic astral planes and different physical dimensions. It exists everywhere in Avalon. When wild magic is used by a special stone like the Enchanted Jewels, it can become a powerful source of energy. The dimension of Wild Magic can be entered through the Travel Trees portals. Locations Wild Magic tunnels and Sunstar in a magic tunnel in "Revenge of the Dark Stone"|220x220px|left]] Like a transporter beam, the wild magic can also be used to transfer humans and animals from one point of the kingdom to another—and (as revealed in the second season) even to the worlds outside Avalon. The good wizard Merlin mapped a network of wild magic and created Travel Trees, magical rings of trees that act as transfer stations. opening a Travel Trees portal by force using her Dark Stone in "Jewel Quest I"]] When a magic jewel is used inside a ring of Travel Trees, the trees emit a shining light. Anyone caught in this beam of light can enter and ride the wild magic. However, a would-be wild magic rider need to first ask politely for the Trees to open a portal and take them to a desired destination (something that the witch Lady Kale has no patience nor temper for). Skill, experience, courage, and concentration are required to ride the wild magic successfully. and Tamara on Shadowsong in the void in "Revenge of the Dark Stone"|left]] Now that the seven Crown Jewels are no longer holding the network of wild magic under control, navigating it will be especially tricky and dangerous. To deal with the unpredictable nature of the wild magic, protective clothing and equipment of the Jewel Armor will be necessary for the Jewel Riders on their fantastic journeys through the astral planes of the magical networks in the Jewel Quest to bring the magic back under control. Visually, wild magic looks like a three-dimensional, multi-colored, flowing river, that bends and warps around the rider like a coiling tunnel. It can be tame and easy to ride (like crossing a brook), or it can be dangerous and turbulent (like riding the rapids in a barrel). Clouds Clouds is a part of the Wild Magic made of material white clouds and populated by sentient, talking, black cloud creatures. It is featured in "Revenge of the Dark Stone" as the refuge of Merlin as to not be destroyed by the evil Kale, until both her and the Jewel Riders finally find him there. The script for the episode envisioned it as "Cloud City", a wonderful floating village. Center of the Wild Magic The 'Center of the Wild Magic '''is introduced in "Spirit of Avalon" where Lady of the Lake tells Princess Gwenevere to head there to forge a jewel for the Staff of Avalon out of all the Wizard Jewels as a new jewel for Merlin. It is then featured as the main location of the final episode, "The One Jewel". ''"The Crystal Henge is revealed, crystal pillars forming a magic circle of crystal towers—floats just over the great plane of the cool icy surface. In its center, the crystal shafts of the Henge encases a magic forge—an aurora borealis of swirling and shifting lights." It looks in some ways similar to Morgana's lair. Wild magic outbreaks "]] The destructive outbreaks of wild magic are being caused by out-of-control Crown Jewels (outside the Jewel Box), especially when Lady Kale gets involved. It can be contained by using the Enchanted Jewels to force the wild magic back and close the portal, but what is most important is to find and secure the Crown Jewels. Not every Crown Jewel causes a magic outbreak, as it was not a case in the Great Deserts from the Desert Star Jewel. After the Crown Jewels crisis ends, Avalon is largely safe from wild magic outbreaks except a few small areas that need to be cleaned up. Legacy The Wild Magic inspired the titular Magic Web in Avalon: Web of Magic. It is a web on the magical plane of existence, connecting all the worlds (including Earth and Avalon) with each other through portals. Intricate magical grid that distributes the magic of Avalon to all physical worlds contained in its delicate balance. See also * Kit the prism fox * Wild magic gliders Category:Avalon Category:Wild magic Category:Geography